herofandomcom-20200223-history
Asuka Tenjouin
Asuka is the main female protagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. She is the best female duelist in Duel Academy, and has a very keen eye for details and reads everyone one of her opponents moves. She forces her opponents to play their best cards, that way making her victory much more satisfying. She is shown to have some sort of interest (and possible attraction) towards Jaden Yuki. Being the smartest at the academy of all the girls, Asuka has many boys who find her attractive. However, Asuka's personality is more geared toward the game than love. In the anime, Asuka plays a "Cyber Girl" deck while in the manga she plays an "Ice" deck. In the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Asuka moves into an available room at the Osiris Red dormitory to try to avoid the professor of the Obelisk Blue dorm, Cronos de Medici. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Sanae Kobayashi, who also voice Reiko Natsume from Natsume's Book of Friends. In the English version, she is voiced by both Priscilla Everett, in the first 26 episodes, and Anna Morrow. Appearance Alexis' character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. Her usual outfit consists of the standard female Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with an optional pair of fingerless gloves. Her dark blond hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She has brown colored eyes. She carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on her left arm. During her senior year, she carries a Duel Disk with blue trim representing the Obelisk Blue dorm on her left arm. Personality Alexis is generally very confident, brave and strong willed, yet she does not follow the crowd nor does she regard herself as better than other people like many of her Obelisk peers, though she does show some respect for them, (like during her duel with Chazz). Alexis is known well for her beauty, and many male characters throughout the show demonstrate infatuation with her. Because she is the most beautiful girl in Duel Academy while also a great duelist, she has earned the names "Madonna" and Queen of Obelisk Blue. However, unlike Mai Valentine, she is kind and not prideful, and does not intentionally use her looks to her advantage, which most likely attracts the male students to her even more. Syrus, Chazz Princeton, Pierre the Gambler, Harrington Rosewood, and Bob Banter have all gotten in duels and dilemmas for her affections. However, she has stated often that she does not want a boyfriend, and therefore has never gone through with anyone's interest in her. Ironically, as the series progressed she actually developed a crush on Jaden, whom was one of the few males not to show infatuation with her. Her crush on him progressively became more obvious and stronger though she never had the courage to tell him. She finally wanted to confess her feelings to him at the end of episode 162, but notices how clueless Jaden is to her feelings about him, and therefore instead just says she was glad to have met him. Alexis has put herself in danger to help her friends many times. She has strong confidence in her Dueling skills, but she does not act vain about it, unlike Chazz and Aster, and sometimes Jaden. Alexis also tends to act more quiet and reserved than Jaden's other friends. She tries to stay alongside Jaden and support him in defeating evil throughout the series, but often finds herself in trouble and needing his rescuing. After Alexis lost her Duel to Chazz and was brainwashed into joining the Society of Light, her personality changed dramatically. She became extremely rude, arrogant and insulting towards Jaden and the others, and she uses more sarcastic comments. She also begins to call Jaden "dork" and "loser" and saying he should "get a new line", and calls Syrus and Hassleberry "dweebs". She talks back to her peers more frequently as well. This all ended when Jaden defeated her and undid her brainwashing. Relationships Jaden Yuki Many fans believe that Alexis has a crush on Jaden, which was first evident at the beginning of the series because of Jaden's Dueling skills, she became flustered about him, even challenging him to a Duel, much to Jasmine's dismay. She was willing to follow him wherever he went, even if it lead to a series of unfortunate events, Jaden was still there to help her. She was also there to cheer him on during his Duels, and tried cheering him up when things were bad. At times when Jaden put himself in danger, she would always get angered for his reckless actions. During the Dimension World arc onwards, their relationship became more complicated because of Jaden's obsession with finding Jesse. She wanted to support him and have faith in him although the others began doubting him. As Jaden's obsession got worse, she eventually came to agree with the others that all Jaden cared about now was Jesse, and she and his other friends were insignificant to him. As she was being sacrificed, she sadly said while her negative emotions were being amplified by a spell "I thought we were friends. Guess not. It's sad to know that...". In Season 4, their relationship has generally grown apart, due to Jaden's new personality.6 But they were able to turn things around during the Duel Academy's Tag Duel tournament as Jaden started acting like his old self again. Alexis' interest in Jaden is shown more explicitly in the English version; in the original, Asuka never shows romantic interest towards anyone, which leads to her brother's repeated attempts to get her to notice someone. But in season 1, Alexis was shown staring, smiling at Jaden after he mocked Crowler. In episode 161 when she's seen thinking about him, and more strongly indicated in the next episode on two occasions. The first is when she's clearly frustrated with Jaden getting along with Blair during the pair Duel, and later after she tells him about her decision based on his influence; she just says she was glad she met him, but has a lot of trouble assembling her words, and blushes while she's speaking. But as Jaden leaves, a tear runs down her cheek, implying that she truly does have a crush on Jaden. In the dub, Alexis' affections toward Jaden can be traced as early on as episode 3. Her dormmate, Jasmine wondered if Alexis was "falling for that Slifer", the "Slifer" being referred to as Jaden. In the Japanese version, Alexis merely refers to Jaden as "interesting". Alexis consistently will respond to another female showing interest in Jaden. For example, in episode 106 when Blair give Jaden a flirty wink, she is clearly not pleased this is also present in the original version. Similarly, in dubbed episode 37, Chazz remarks that Tania might be Jaden's "type" after all. Alexis then vehemently denies this, retorting, "...no way Jaden would ever date that thing". The notion is furthered when Jaden and Syrus Duel the Paradox Brothers. Alexis tells Bastion that she "is happy that Jaden gets to stay at the Academy." Bastion corrects her by assuming that she meant Jaden and Syrus, and presumably figures out that Alexis has a crush on Jaden when Alexis tries to change the subject. A similar situation also ensues when Mindy, Alexis' good friend and roommate, exclaims that she would never let a Slifer Red stay on campus. In episode 15, things take a turn when Harrington Rosewood challenges Jaden to a Duel with the prize of being Alexis' fiancé. Despite Jaden winning the Duel, his naiveté allows Alexis to downplay the role to one of friendship in the English version, stating, "...it means friend, at least for now, big guy."; in the Japanese version, Asuka instead calls Judai an idiot for not knowing the definition of the word "fiancé". Another example of Alexis' affection towards Jaden is in episode 42 after Jaden wins against the Dark Magician Girl. Everyone else is mad at Jaden for winning and Jaden says "It's not easy being the bad guy." Alexis then replies "Aw, sometimes the girls like the bad guys," but then quickly tries to cover it up. In addition, after Jaden nearly gets killed in his Duel with a Duel Monster Spirit in the alternate dimension, Alexis later confronts him personally and is mad at him for unnecessarily putting himself at risk of dying. However, while Alexis is controlled by Sartorius she shows a great deal of dislike for Jaden, referring to him as a "dork" and "loser" multiple times. On the other hand, Jaden shows some slight affection for Alexis in the original Japanese for the first few episodes. For example, in episode 2, Alexis warns them that Chazz and his friends were all just a bunch of jerks. Jaden asks if Alexis was worried about him because she fell in love with him at first sight, causing her to giggle. In the dub as well, they would occasionally flirt. In episode 3, after she destroys one of his monsters, Alexis asks if he was impressed. Jaden replies cheekily, "Impressed? I think I'm in love." Alexis replies with, "You're sweet." Gallery ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' Alexis (1).jpg Alexis (3).jpg Alexis (9).jpg Alexis (49).jpg Alexis (50).jpg Alexis (53).jpeg Alexis (54).jpeg 654asuka_tenjoin_render_request_by_galleryayu01.jpg 76 (2).jpg Alexis (55).jpg Alexis (98).png Alexis (105).jpg 06_Alexis.jpg 756photo.jpg alcxresdefault.jpg alcxresdefault2.jpg 6454Asuka_Tenjoin_by_zack_materia_hunter.jpg a3fe40b4eb035913bab3ec62c31ca323.jpg uq7PwPt.jpg Jesse, Axel & Alexis.jpg Alexis in her wedding dress.jpg|Alexis in Chazz's imagining of their marriage. Jaden, Syrus, Jesse, Jim, Alexis and Hassleberry.png Crowler, Chazz, Jesse, Alexis and Atticus are Back.jpg Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy in Bath.png Alexis Knows the grunts..jpg Atticus, Alexis ans Zane.jpg Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Alexis and Jasmine.png Jaden, Chumley, Syrus, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy.png Chumley, Alexis, Syrus, Bastion and Zane (S1E26).jpg Jaden and Alexis (Ep. 162).png Alexis and Fossil Dragon Skullgios.png Jaden, Alexis, Jesse, Axel, Jim, Hassleberry and Adrian (2).png Jaden, Alexis, Jesse, Axel, Jim, Hassleberry and Adrian (1).png Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, Chumley, Syrus, Banner and Bastion (Ep. 37).jpg Jaden, Alexis, Jesse, Jim, Syrus and Hassleberry.jpg ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' FullAlexisRhodes(ArcV).png asuka_tenjoin_arc_v.jpg tumblr_o6ia14v2la1tugdt2o3_500.gif tumblr_o6iecenqGU1sipcpfo3_1280.jpg tumblr_o6jb9mviMD1sdbn14o9_1280.jpg External links * http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Alexis_Rhodes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Summoners Category:Siblings Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Teenagers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Pure Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Bond Protector Category:Tomboys Category:Damsel in distress Category:Femme Fatale Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Supporters Category:Tragic Category:Related to Villain Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Successful Category:Strong-Willed